The Roomie
by Smarty 94
Summary: Growing tired of Max and Roxanne's children crying every night; Duncan moves into Sonic's room for a couple of nights and proves to be a bad roommate. Meanwhile; Max and Roxanne try to get the sleep they missed from their crying children.
1. The Arrangement

In Duncan's bedroom; the Juvie was trying to sleep but a bunch of baby cries were keeping him up.

"This is what happens when you have a room next to two married people with three crying babies." said Duncan.

He got out of bed, revealing he was only in black underwear and walked out of his room before going to another bedroom door and knocking on it.

"Hey, can you keep it down? Some of us have to go to school tomorrow." said Duncan.

The door opened up a bit and Max was on the other side.

"It's not pretty on this side either." said Max.

"Sorry man but I know your a father now to three kids but can you keep them quiet?" asked Duncan.

"If only I could, I haven't gotten any sleep in three days." said Max, "Try finding someone else to bunk with."

"Okay fine." said Duncan.

He walked back into his room before walking off with his pillow.

In Sonic's room; the hedgehog was on his 3DS playing Pokemon Moon Version as Snoopy, Salem, Professor Colosso, and Woodstock were in a basket sleeping.

"Come on, got to get a Rockruff." said Sonic.

He heard a knocking on his door and groaned before closing his 3ds and going to the door.

He opened it up and saw Duncan on the other side.

"Duncan?" said Sonic.

"Hey Sonic think I can crash here for a while?" asked Duncan. "Max and Roxanne's triplets are driving me crazy."

Sonic smiled at his human friend.

"Well you could, but I've got a chemistry test tomorrow. And my pets are very light sleepers." said Sonic.

Duncan sighed.

"Okay, I'll probably just sleep in a bathtub." said Duncan.

"That's a great idea." said Sonic.

Duncan turned to Sonic with puppy dog eyes just before the door was closed.

"Goodnight." said Sonic.

He turned to his bed but groaned.

"Goddamn conscious." said Sonic.

He turned to the door and opened it.

"Alright fine. This room is noise proof from what all goes on outside." said Sonic.

Duncan smiled.

"Thanks Sonic and don't worry you won't regret this." said Duncan as he walked into his friends room. "Ohh Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon. I'm game."

"Yeah, I'm just trying to get Rockruff in the Moon version so that I can get the evolved form in that version." said Sonic.

He grabbed the 3ds and pushed some buttons.

"Yes, caught it." said Sonic, "Now to save it."

He pushed more buttons and turned off the Nintendo.

"Alright, time to get some sleep. Need to pass my chemistry test." said Sonic.

He took off all his clothes and got in his bed before falling asleep.

Duncan smiled at that and took out his game and turned it on mute.

"Not to pick my starter Pokémon." He said and saw the three Starter in his Sun version and smiled. "I wonder what it would be like If Pokémon Met Their Alolan Forms?"

 **Cutaway Gag**

A Regular Dugtrio arrived in the new region and saw his Alolan form.

"Bro welcome to the Alola Region." said the Alolan Dugtrio and the Regular Dugtrio was confused.

"Whoa do you have hair? What the point in that?" asked Kanto Dugtrio.

"Oh ah we robbed a Wig store because we are sick of looking like stubby micro princes going through chemo." said the Alolan Dugtrio

"Yeah that makes sense." said Kanto Dugtrio

A Regular Exeggutor was shocked by his Alolan Exeggutor counterpart.

"So long neck huh?" asked the Kanto Exeggutor. "That's neat."

"Yeah neat if you want to wait an hour for food to reach your stomach." said one of the Alolan Exeggutor Heads.

"Yeah and for some reason I'm near the butt." said the head on the tail. "So that's neat."

With Kanto Meowth he was shocked by Alolan Meowth.

"Huh oh my dear main land Meowth." said the Alolan Meowth.

Kanto Meowth became confused.

"Why is Meowth so seductive and sassy? This doesn't fit at all." said Kanto Meowth.

"You would be surprised with what fits in my Meowth." said Alolan Meowth, "Come with me darling."

The Alolan Meowth walked off.

Kanto Meowth became shocked.

"Wow, I bet you walked into something more elegant." said Kanto Meowth.

With Kanto Muk; he was with a Alolan Muk.

"You, you rainbow Muk?" said Kanto Muk.

"If you picture meself, me not afraid to show true colors, if you know what me means." said Alolan Muk.

Kanto Muk smiled.

"Me like your courage, me tired of living a lie." said Kanto Muk.

With Kanto Raichu; he saw an Alolan Raichu appear.

"Surfs up dude." said Alolan Raichu.

Kanto Raichu became shocked.

"No one evolves to you either huh?" said Kanto Raichu.

"No, they all want Pikachu." Alolan Raichu said before he started crying, "He's just so cute and cool. It's not fair."

He continued to cry as a Mimikyu appeared and started crying as well.

Kanto Raichu sighed.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Duncan chuckled.

"A Rowlet for me." said Duncan.

He saved the game before turning it off and getting under the blankets and falling asleep.

Later; Sonic's alarm clock said 12:16 and Duncan opened an eye and turned to the sleeping Sonic before smirking.

He farted and Sonic woke up in shock.

"Oh god, Duncan." said Sonic.

Duncan chuckled and pulled the blanket over Sonic's head.

"Dutch oven." said Duncan.

Sonic started groaning.

"Seriously?" asked Sonic and looks at his clock.

He groaned once more.

"Dude it's after midnight. Why're you pulling off a Loud House reference by doing a dutch oven?" said Sonic.

"Oh don't be so cranky Lincoln Loud." Duncan said before putting his head on his pillow, "Good night."

Sonic groaned.

In the morning; the alarm clock rang and it said 6:59 AM

Sonic reached out for the alarm clock and turned it off.

He sat up and opened his eyes, revealing that there were bloodshots in them. He put on his shoes, gloves, sports tape, and neckerchief on.

Duncan got out of the bed and yawned.

"Morning roomie." said Duncan.

He walked out of the room as Randy and Gwen noticed it and became shocked.

"Haven't had a good sleep like that in days." said Duncan.

He walked off as Sonic appeared at the doorway with a brown book satchel bag and turned to Randy and Gwen.

"Whatever you think happened in here last night never happened." Sonic said before yawning.

Gwen nodded.

"Understandable." said Gwen.

Randy approached Sonic.

"You okay? You look terrible." said Randy.

"I feel terrible. This is what you get when you allow Duncan to crash in your room for a couple of nights yesterday. I just want to-"Sonic said before plopping his head on one of Randy's shoulders and falling asleep.

Randy was shocked and looked around and gave him a wet willie.

But Sonic didn't awaken.

"Unbelievable, I doubt Milo has to deal with this type of stuff every morning." said Randy.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Milo Murphy's bedroom at his home; Milo removed his blindfold and gasped in shock as he sat up.

He looked at his room and became confused.

"Well, that is peculiar." said Milo.

Suddenly; a tree came falling through Milo's window.

The middle schooler smiled.

"Now that's more like it." said Milo.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Later in the kitchen; Randy was making coffee and poured some in a mug before placing it on a table with a very drowsy Sonic.

"Drink that." said Randy.

Sonic grabbed the mug and drank the whole thing in one gulp.

"Keep the mugs coming I want to forget about Duncan's snoring and the dutch oven he gave me at 12:16 in the morning." said Sonic.

"Okay, but try to-"Randy said before becoming shocked by what Sonic said, "Wait what? He gave you a dutch oven?"

Sonic nodded.

"And at three in the morning, he was having a phone call with some guy about black market car parts." said Sonic.

"Forget the car parts, Duncan pulled off a Loud House reference by giving you a dutch oven?" said Randy.

Sonic became mad and threw the coffee on Randy.

Randy however dodged the coffee.

"But yeah, he did pull off a dutch oven." said Sonic.

"Can't you just kick him out?" said Randy.

Sonic chuckled.

"If only it were that simple. The arrangement was that he stays in my room for a couple of nights until Max and Roxanne get their kids under control." said Sonic, "But luckily, I'm going to get him out of my room today, can't deal with his dutch oven, black market dealings, and snoring another night."

He pulled out a piece of paper and started going over it.

"I'll try and become an emo, if that fails, i'll put a bunch of ugly cat posters all over my room, and maybe give him a taste of his own medicine." said Sonic.

Randy is shocked.

"Oh boy." He said

"Oh and one more thing." said Sonic.

He poured some coffee on Randy causing the Ninja to scream in pain.

Sonic walked out of the mansion.

Theresa, Gwen, Ben, Kai, and Mike entered the room.

"I'll bet a TV dinner that he'll fail to get Duncan out of his room." said Randy.

"I'll take the opposite side of that action. Besides, Sonic's got a never give up attitude." said Gwen.

Theresa is shocked.

"Wait, why is Duncan in Sonic's room?" said Theresa.

"Duncan asked if he could spend a couple a couple of nights in Sonic's room until Max and Roxanne get their children under control." said Gwen.

"I'm in, what happened between the two so far?" said Ben.

"Sonic received a dutch oven." said Randy.

"WHOA LOUD HOUSE REFERENCE!" shouted Ben and Kai

Just then crying noises are heard and everyone covered their ears.

Max who was carrying the red and black haired boy ran into the kitchen.

"Relax Max Jr, I'll get your breakfast." said Max.

He grabbed a jar of baby food before grabbing a spoon and walking out of the room.

The group uncovered their ears.

"Let's just hope this nightmare ends real soon. I've got enough problems having to sleep in a bathtub these last few days." said Mike.

 **Flashback**

In a bathroom; Mike was in the bathtub trying to get some sleep.

"Godammit, this was not the best of ideas." said Mike.

 **End Flashback**

Everyone became confused.

"That wasn't by chance a-"Kai said before noticing Mike nodding.

Zoey came in and she was well relaxed causing everyone to look at her.

"Boy I slept great, don't have to be in a room close to three crying children." said Zoey.

She noticed everyone else.

"What's going on?" said Zoey.

"Duncan is crashing in Sonic's room for a couple of nights until Max and Roxanne get their kids under control." said Kai.

Zoey became confused.

"What happened so far?" said Zoey.

"Duncan gave Sonic a dutch oven." said Theresa.

"Loud House reference?" said Zoey.

Everyone nodded.


	2. Max Takes Time Off

At Toon City High School; Max was in the gym class office going over some paper work very tired like.

Suddenly; his cell phone started ringing and he picked it up and saw a photo of him and his wife.

He groaned and pushed the call button before putting the phone to his ear.

"Hey honey, how's it going?" said Max.

On the other end; Roxanne was all messed up.

"Going great except our kids won't stop crying." said His Wife.

Max sighed.

"I'm still holding up even after three days." said Max.

" _Mr Max Goof, Principal Skinner wants to see you in his office._ " a voice said from Max's office phone.

The collage graduate pushed a button on the office phone.

"I'll be there." said Max.

He turned to his phone.

"I'll see you later honey. The Principal wants to see me." said Max.

"Okay, see you when you get off." said Roxanne.

"Love you." Max said before turning off his phone.

He grabbed a red book satchel and walked out of the office.

In Principal Skinner's office; he was listening to some smooth jazz music when his office phone started beeping.

Skinner turned off his music and pushed a button on the office phone.

"Yes?" said Skinner.

" _Max Goof is here to see you._ " the same phone voice said.

"Send him in." said Skinner.

Max walked into the office.

"Sit down Max." said Skinner.

Max sat down on a chair.

"Now I called you in here because I couldn't help but notice the last three days that you've been very exhausted. I could tell because you fell asleep while having everyone in your gym class do stretches." said Skinner, "Is everything going okay in your home?"

Max sighed.

"Not really, I'm a father trying to raise three kids. And lately they've been doing nothing but crying every night. I'm barley getting any sleep." said Max.

His boss nodded.

"Alright, take some time off, you deserve it." said Skinner.

Max nodded.

"Okay." said Max.

He stood up and walked out of the office.

Skinner turned on his jazz music and pulled out his iPhone and started playing Pokemon Go.

"SKINNERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" yelled a familiar voice.

SKinner became shocked and turned off his music and put his phone away as Superintendent Chalmers walked into the office.

"Suh-suh-Superintendent Chalmers." Skinner said in fear.

His boss smiled and also got his iPhone out.

"Want to try and find a Dratini?" asked Superintendent Chalmers.

Skinner became confused.

"That's why you wanted to see me this time?" said Skinner.

"Oh come on, the app is the most popular trend these days." said Chalmers.

Skinner stood up and grabbed his phone.

The two walked out of the office.


	3. Duncan Permanently Moves In

In the school lunchroom; Sonic was sleeping on a table.

Ray, Janna, and Jackie noticed it.

Ray started poking the sleeping hedgehog on the head.

"What's wrong with him?" said Ray.

Marco appeared.

"Didn't you hear, he and Duncan are sharing a room with each other for a while." said Marco.

Ray nodded and gave Sonic a wet willy.

Sonic groaned in his sleep.

"Huh, heavy sleeper." said Jackie.

Janna reached for Sonic's satchel and pulled out his wallet and keys before putting them in her beanie.

Marco started poking Sonic's closed eyes.

"Hey buddy, time to wake up." said Marco.

Sonic groaned before slowly opening his eyes and looking at Marco.

"You know, as much as I'm disturbed by looking into the eyes of a Mexican who could be the spawn of undocumented immigrants, I'm just glad I'm not looking in the eyes of the person who gave me a dutch oven." said Sonic.

"The feeling's mutual." said Marco.

Sonic got off the table and stretched out.

"Janna I would like my wallet and keys back." said Sonic.

Janna became shocked.

"What makes you think I stole your wallet and keys?" said Janna.

"Oh come on, this isn't the first time you stole something from me. Plus it would be pointless if you opened my wallet, cause I've got a good security measure in that thing so that if anyone other then me opens it, the person will get covered in blue dye." said Sonic.

Janna pulled out Sonic's wallet and opened it up only for a dye pack to spray blue dye on her face.

Marco chuckled.

"Nice one." said Marco.

He and Sonic high fived each other before fist bumping three times.

Janna is mad.

"I'll get you back you rat." said Janna.

Sonic reached into Janna's beanie and pulled out his keys very fast.

"Thank you." said Sonic.

A barking was heard and Sonic reached into his satchel and pulled out Snoopy.

Everyone became shocked.

"What is this, Milo Murphy's counterpart?" said Ray.

Sonic groaned.

"Snoopy, go home." said Sonic.

Snoopy became mad and walked off.

"Anyways, I've been trying to get Duncan to leave my room since before school started. I dressed up as an emo and tried to get some ugly cat posters, but those went down the drain in different ways. Now I'm trying to give him a taste of his own medicine by giving him a dutch oven." said Sonic.

"Oh sure, why don't you just hear what I could suggest." said Jackie.

Sonic groaned.

"Look if you don't have an idea, just say so." said Sonic.

"No really, I do have a suggestion." said Jackie.

Marco nodded.

Later; Sonic was at a Taco Bell booth with his neckerchief over his eyes like a blindfold.

Ray, Janna, Marco, and Jackie appeared with Taco Bell bags and placed one of the bags in front of Sonic.

The hedgehog sniffed the air.

"XXL grilled stuft burrito, 2 7-layer burrito's, fiery dorito's tac-"Sonic said before realizing something, "This better not be a Taco Bell."

He removed the neckerchief from his eyes and placed it on his neck before looking at the food.

"It's Taco Bell." said Sonic.

He pulled out a Fiery Dorito's Taco from his bag.

Everyone was shocked.

"Seriously?" said Ray.

"Screw it, I'm already low on ideas." said Sonic.

He started eating the taco.

Marco heard his phone vibrate and picked it up, seeing a text from Randy saying: Who're you betting on to win, and what's your wager?

The teen pulled out some jawbreakers and vitamin C tablets and texted: Wagering some jawbreakers and vitamin c tablets on Sonic.

Marco saw a text from Randy that was just a frowny face emoji.

He texted back: What? It's cold and flew season.

Janna reached into Sonic's satchel and pulled out a can of Mug Root Beer before shaking it and putting it back in the satchel.

Sonic finished up the taco and pulled the shaken up can of root beer out of his satchel.

"Spicy." said Sonic.

He aimed the can at Janna and popped it open, causing tons of soda to spray on the troublemaker's face.

Sonic chuckled.

"Like I'm actually going to fall for that." said Sonic.

He and Marco high fived each other.

Janna groaned.

Later; Sonic was sleeping in his bed as Duncan walked in only in his underwear.

Sonic woke up and saw this.

"Put on some pants." said Sonic.

Duncan looked down.

"Oh right." said Duncan.

He walked out of the room and came in wearing pajama bottoms before getting in the bed.

"See you in the morning." said Duncan.

He started falling asleep.

Sonic smirked and farted before putting the blanket over Duncan.

"DUTCH OVEN!" said Sonic.

Duncan started groaning as Sonic laughed.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" said Sonic.

Duncan pulled the blanket off his face and was mad.

"That's it." said Duncan.

He walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Sonic sighed in relief.

"Oh, finally." said Sonic.

He then sees something on his pillow and a present from Duncan.

"Huh?" Sonic asked.

He opened it up and saw a letter.

"The minute you finish reading this letter, you'll see some changes." said Sonic.

He became confused.

"What kind of changes is he-"Sonic said before seeing that Duncan was carrying a ton of stuff from his room and became shocked, "SWEET BLEEDING DIRT!"

Duncan placed the stuff on the ground.

"I'm moving in permanently thanks to you. You're the best roommate ever." said Duncan.

"Excuse me a minute." said Sonic.

He got out of bed and walked out of the room.

In Marco's bedroom; the teen was sleeping when he was smacked across the face, waking him up.

He saw Sonic looking at him angrily.

"What gives?" said Marco.

"The next time you and a girlfriend give me the idea to eat Taco Bell, think of all the possibilities." said Sonic.

Marco is shocked.

"What're you talking about?" said Marco.

"I now have a permanent roommate." said Sonic.

Maarco just stared at Sonic.

"And this is a bad thing?" said Marco.

Sonic turned into his Dark Sonic form.

"Oh I'll give you a bad thing you bastard." said Sonic.

He grabbed Marco and started pulverizing him.

The next day; Marco who was wearing Iron Man like armor was in the lunch room with Ray, Janna, and Jackie.

Marco said something in a unknown alien language in the armor confusing the trio.

"I don't understand a word you said." said Ray.

Marco pulled out a pen and piece of paper and started writing stuff down.

He showed the group the paper and it was a letter.

"The plan failed in Sonic's favor, he gave me such a beating last night and managed to break every bone in my body and have to make like Tony Stark for a couple of days in Mobian armor. Also this alien language I'm speaking is Sonic's way of adding insult to injury so all in all it could have gone better." Jackie read.

Janna laughed.

"Nice, never thought he could pull something off like that." said Janna.

"Huh, I did." said Ray.

He and Janna fist bumped each other.

Jackie glared at the two then threw Ray's head in a toilet full of number 2s.

Ray reached into a purple book satchel and pulled out a backup head.

"This has happened to me several times that I've come prepared for anything." said Ray.

Randy, Theresa, Ben, Kai, and Mike appeared.

Randy had his hood on over his head.

"You think Marco's got it bad? Look at what Sonic did to my hair." said Randy.

He removed his hoodie, revealing his hair was now blue.

"Look at my baton." Theresa said as she pulled out her baton which was broken in half.

"And look at what he did to our tongues." Ben, Kai, and Mike said at once.

The two revealed their tongues, Ben had a green tongue, Kai had a black and white stripped tongue, and Mike had a normal pink tongue.

Everyone became confused by Mike's tongue.

"What's wrong with you?" said Jackie.

Mike clapped his hands as the lights went out, revealing that his tongue was glow in the dark and pulsating green.

"DAMMIT, NOT AGAIN!" yelled a voice.

"Does that answer your question?" said Mike.

"Yes. Yes it does." said everyone who saw the tongue.

Mike clapped his hands again, making the lights come back on.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought it was a breaker problem." said the same voice.

"We've got to get Duncan out of Sonic's room." said Randy, "I can't deal with anything else Sonic might do to us."

"Weren't you betting on Sonic failing to get Duncan out of his room?" said Janna.

Marco said something in an unknown language.

Randy's group turned to Marco.

"His problem?" said Randy.

"The worst of it." said Ray.

"Seriously though, we need to get Duncan to leave Sonic's room." said Randy.

"But how?' asked Theresa.

The group did some thinking.

"I've got an idea." said Janna.

She started to walk off.

"We've still got to get to our classes." said Mike.

Janna walked past the group.

"Of course we do." said Janna.

Marco just shook his head and talked in unknown alien language.

Everyone turned to Marco.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" said Ben.

Marco put a hand up and made the middle finger part of the armor disappear.

He then said something in a unknown language that caused the suit to fly out of control and out of the school and crashing sounds were heard.

"MY CAR! THAT THING DESTROYED MY BEAUTIFUL CAR! I HAD ONE PAYMENT LEFT ON THAT CAR!" someone shouted.

Jackie is shocked.

"I'm gonna find Marco." She said and left.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! WHO THE HELL JUST CRASHES OUT OF A SCHOOL AND ON TO MY CAR! MY INSURANCE WON'T BELIEVE THIS!" shouted the same man.

Ben chuckled.

"Even with insurance the deductible's going to kill him. That's how the company's get you." said Ben.

He continued to laugh so hard he knocked Rays head into the car and the car exploded.

Ray reached into his satchel and pulled out another backup head.


	4. Vacation

In the mansion living room; Max Goof was trying to build a model very similar to the Batman V Superman Batmobile, but was very tired.

"Got to...get this model...sleepy." said Max.

He then put his head on the coffee table and started sleeping.

Starfire flew by and was shocked to see what is happening.

"This is not how one should be spending their time off." said Starfire.

Roxanne appeared next to Starfire and noticed Max.

"Maybe not where you come from, but here, it would make sense." said Roxanne.

She then became confused.

"But how does one spend their time off where you come from?" asked Roxanne.

"We slaughter each other." said Starfire.

Roxanne just stared at Starfire in shock.

"That sounds more like Zephyrian customs." said Roxanne.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Zephyria; a Zephyrian man walked into a cottage and sat down on a chair.

"Finally, now for my vacation." said the man.

A dog appeared and the Zephyrian pulled out a sword before stabbing it in the back, killing it.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Starfire became shocked because of the cutaway.

"Good point." said Starfire.

She sighed.

"Maybe you two can go on vacation." said Starfire.

Roxanne did some thinking.

"We've never been on one since our honeymoon." said Roxanne.

"Better late then never." said Starfire.

Max farted in his sleep.

The two girls are shocked

"Vacation." said Roxanne.

Later; Max and Roxanne had tons of luggage packed up.

"Got to-"Max said before falling asleep once more while standing up.

His wife smiled and looked at her alien friend.

"You can handle the triplets right?" asked the humanoid dog.

Starfire nodded.

"Of course I can." said Starfire.

Roxanne grabbed her sleeping husband and walked out of the mansion before closing the door.

Starfire turned around and saw the three triplets causing tons of destruction and became shocked.

"Maybe not." said Starfire.

Bugs walked into the room and saw everything.

"Yeah, you're biting off more then you can chew." said Bugs.

Starfire is mad.

"Shut up." said Starfire.


	5. Foolproof Plan

Later at Toon City High; the bell rang and all the students ran out of the school.

Marco who was still in the armor walked out of the school with Randy's group.

The Spanish man spoke an unknown language.

Ben groaned.

"Okay, I can't take this any more. Marco, get on your chest." said Ben.

Marco raised his shoulders in confusion and laid down on his chest.

Everyone turned to Ben.

"What're you going to do, give him the Neil Patrick Harris? Besides, I won't say anything offensive, it is 2016, going to be 2017 by the end of the month." said Ray.

Ben laughed sarcastically.

"So funny. I'm going to fix this language problem." said Ben.

He activated his omnitrix.

"Jury Rigg will fix this problem in five seconds." said Ben.

He slammed down on the omnitrix and became Grey Matter.

"Make that five minutes." said Grey Matter.

Ray chuckled.

"Burn." said Ray.

He and Randy fist bumped each other.

Marco spoke in the unknown alien language.

Ben was confused and saw a note on his back and grabbed it.

"Dear Ben I knew you would try get Marco's suit to change it's language so that is why I set the Omnetrix so you get the wrong alien every time and not Jury Rigg. Marco will suffer this punishment and you won't stop me. Sonic" read Grey Matter. "PS: Don't even think about using Grey Matter's Smarts I rigged it so it won't be intelligent."

Grey Matter groaned.

"Goddammit." said Grey Matter.

He saw a battle ax and picked it up before aligning it to the armor.

"Better do something very stupid." said Grey Matter.

He lifted the ax up and everyone noticed it.

Jackie became shocked.

"BEN DON'T!" yelled Jackie.

But Grey Matter lodged the ax into the armor, causing it to short out.

Marco groaned and turned to Grey Matter.

"I think you broke something special." Marco said normally.

Everyone became shocked.

"What is i-"Marco said before becoming shocked by speaking English, "My voice is back. It's a miracle."

He stood up.

"Now I can do that James Bond impression I wanted to do since this morning." said Marco.

He pulled out a can of 7 Up and opened it up before drinking the whole thing and turning to Jackie.

"The names Diaz, Marco Diaz." Marco said in a British accent.

Sonic came and he is very angry at what happened.

"BEN WHAT THE LIVING HELL DOD YOU DO!" Sonic shouted.

"He did this." Ray said before punching Sonic across the face with a metal hand, causing the hedgehog to pass out.

Everyone turned to Ray in shocked.

"What the heck was that all about?" said Randy.

Ray became confused.

"What?" said Ray.

"You killed Sonic." Theresa.

Grey Matter felt Sonic's neck.

"Nope, he's got a pulse." said Grey Matter.

Janna reached into Sonic's satchel and pulled out a passport.

"And I've got his passport and personal information." said Janna.

"My personal info wasn't enough?" said Marco.

Janna is mad and smacked the armor and Marco went back to the unknown alien language which translated to: Oh come on.

Grey Matter turned back into Ben.

"Come on, let's get this asshole into his bed." said Ben.

He picked up Sonic and walked off with him.

Later; the group was in Sonic's room and placed him on his bed.

"Let's just hope that when he wakes up, he's a better person." said Mike.

Janna held up a trophy that had a statue of a skateboard on it.

"Extreme skateboarding champion Sonic? Nice." said Janna.

She then broke the statue off the trophy.

"Good way to place blame on Duncan to get him out of this room." said Janna.

Unknown to them Duncan heard them.

He became shocked and hid in a closet just as Janna's group walked out of Sonic's room and out of the area.

Duncan walked out of the closet and entered Sonic's room and saw everything.

He grabbed the destroyed trophy and pulled out a pen of Laser Bond USA and put some liquid on the trophy before putting the skateboard on it and lasering it back on.

"Sure does work." said Duncan.

He placed the trophy down and wrote a note before placing it under the trophy with his iPhone as well.

"If only." said Duncan.

He grabbed all his stuff and walked out of the room before closing the door.


	6. Cause for the Problem

In a hotel room; the door opened up and Max and Roxanne walked into it with a bellhop carrying their luggage.

Max looked around the room.

"Hmm, perfect enough." said Max.

His wife smiled.

"Okay then." said Roxanne.

The bellhop placed the luggage on a bed and stuck a hand out.

"Need the tip." said the bellhop.

Max turned to the bellhop.

"I've got one. If you get married, make sure it's with someone you'll always be happy with, not someone who'll try to control you." said Max.

The Bellhop is shocked.

"That's stupid and your father is stupid." said the Bellhop.

Max closed the door on the bellhops face.

"Rude." said Max.

He then sees a bunch of squirrels running crazy and running over the Bellhop and a Tombstone appeared and it said: Here lies Random Bellhop.

Max then became shocked.

"And now I'm a killer." said Max.

His wife is shocked.

In the mansion living room; Starfire was trying to feed the triplets, but they kept on kicking the bottles away and crying.

"Dammit I shouldn't have agreed to this." said Starfire.

Dudley entered the mansion and saw Starfire.

"Hey Starfire, how-"Dudley said before becoming shocked and sniffing the air, "What's that awful smell?"

Starfire became confused.

"What?" She asked.

"I SAID WHAT'S THAT AWFUL SMELL!" yelled the Dog.

He continued to sniff the air.

Starfire sniffed the air.

"I don't smell anything." said Starfire.

Dudley approached Starfire and sniffed the babies and gagged.

He removed one of the diapers and wrapped it up.

"Quick question." Dudley said before holding the diaper up to Starfire's face, "Does this smell bad to you?"

The alien became confused.

She then sniffed the diaper and covered her nose.

"OH GOD THAT IS AWFUL! Why would you make me sniff that?" said Starfire.

"Because I just figured out why everyone here has been losing sleep." said Dudley.

He ran out of the manor and to a baby store and returned with clean diapers.

"The Goofs ran out of diapers and forgot to buy some." said Dudley.

Starfire groaned.

"For a whole week?" said Starfire.

"Yeah obviously. I maybe an idiot, but I can still deduce things very easily." said Dudley.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Dudley and Kitty were at a crime scene with a dead body.

"The guy next to us is the killer." said Dudley.

Kitty turned to a rabbit in a ski mask and became shocked.

"How can you tell?" said Kitty.

"He's got a knife in his belt." said Dudley.

The rabbit sure enough had a knife in his belt.

"Crap." said the rabbit.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Starfire is shocked.

"Huh that's crazy." She said.

"Yeah, but I do get the job done." said Dudley.

He pulled out his iPhone and sent a text to Max saying 'You forgot to get diapers for your children and they were crying all week long'.

Dudley saw a text from Max saying 'OH SON OF A BITCH, I KNEW WE FORGOT SOMETHING'!

At the Hotel Max was shocked and his wife was confused.

"Who was that Max?" asked Roxanne.

Max turned to Roxanne.

"The reason we've been losing sleep." said Max.

Roxanne was confused.

"Why?" said Roxanne.

"We failed to change our children's diapers for a whole week." said Max.

Roxanne became shocked.

"WHAT!? All this time?" said Roxanne.

"Apparently. Now what?" said Max.

Roxanne did some thinking.

"We're already here, might as well make it worth our while." said Roxanne.

"Agreed." Max said before falling asleep standing up.

Roxanne smiled at that.


	7. True Permanent Roommates

The next day in Sonic's room; Sonic was still unconscious in his own bed.

He slowly opened his eyes and groaned while putting a hand on his head.

"Oh, my head." said Sonic.

He got out of the bed and looked at his skateboarding trophy, Duncan's phone, and the note Duncan wrote.

Sonic became confused.

He went to the desk and grabbed the note before reading it.

"A note?" He asked, "Janna tried to frame me for destroying extreme skateboarding trophy, put it back together, moved back into my own room."

Sonic became shocked and set the note down before getting on his bed and laying down.

He grabbed a ninja star and threw it onto the ceiling.

"Huh its quiet in here." said Sonic and he sat up. "Too quiet. I guess Duncan was a great Roommate."

He then nodded.

"I know what I have to do." said Sonic.

In Duncan's Room; Duncan was reading a Pokémon Sun and Moon Guide when a knock was heard.

Duncan looked at his door and went to it before opening it up, revealing Sonic in a plaid shirt and glasses.

"What is it?" said Duncan.

"Good morning sir, I'm a traveling mansion bedroom to mansion bedroom salesmen with a special offer that you can't refuse. I've got this blue hedgehog who just lost his roommate and is looking for a new one." said Sonic.

Duncan chuckled.

"Yeah, what's this guy like?" said Duncan.

"Well, he's from another planet, has a two tailed fox for a best friend, is super fast, and has a big ego." said Sonic.

"Some character he is. Kind of reminds me of my last roommate." said Duncan.

"You want directions to his room?" said Sonic.

Duncan smiled.

"No thanks, I'm sure I can find his room." said Duncan.

Sonic nodded and closed the door and ran off.

Later; he was out of his cheesy disguise listening to the recording of Janna's attempted attempt to frame Duncan from the Juvie's phone.

Duncan walked into the room and knocked on the door.

Sonic turned to Duncan.

"Hey, I seem to have left my phone in here last night." said Duncan.

Sonic gave Duncan his phone back.

"Also, some guy who I'm sure you know came into my room just thirty minutes ago." said Duncan.

"Yeah, what'd he have to say?" said Sonic.

Duncan smiled.

"He recommended you as a good roommate. But I do have some problems that might make me a bad roommate." said Duncan.

"Nothing we can't work on." Sonic said.

He grabbed his satchel and walked out of his room.

"It's a good thing you showed up. I was just thinking about getting a new bed to replace my old one. Maybe I'll get a bunk bed." said Sonic.

Duncan smiled.

"Good idea and you can have top bunk." said Duncan.

Sonic smiled.

"No you can have top bunk." said Sonic.

"No you can." said Duncan.

"No you can." said Sonic.

"No you" said Duncan

"No you." said Sonic.

"No you" said Duncan

"No you." said Sonic.

"No you" said Duncan

"No you." said Sonic.

"No you" said Duncan

"No you." said Sonic.

"Three Hours Later." said the narrator that sounded like Olmec from Legends of the Hidden Temple.

"No you" said Duncan

"No you." said Sonic.

"No you" said Duncan

"No you." said Sonic.

"No you" said Duncan

"No you." said Sonic.

"No you" said Duncan

"No you." said Sonic.

"No you" said Duncan

"No you." said Sonic.

"No you" said Duncan

"No you." said Sonic.

"Another Three Hours Later." said the narrator.

"No you" said Duncan

"No you." said Sonic.

"No you" said Duncan

"No you." said Sonic.

"No you" said Duncan

"No you." said Sonic.

"No you" said Duncan

"No you." said Sonic.

"No you" said Duncan

"No you." said Sonic.

He then pulled out a coin.

"Screw it, we need to settle this." said Sonic, "Heads, you get the top, tails, I get it."

He flipped the coin and it landed on tails.

"Okay, I get the top. Now lets get the bed. But first." said Sonic.

Later; Sonic was wearing shades and sitting on a lawn chair being fed butterscotch pudding by Janna.

Janna was angry.

"I hate you so much." said Janna.

"Come on, this isn't new to you." said Sonic.

Janna groaned and looked in the pudding cup.

"That's all of it." said Janna.

"Scrape the sides." Sonic said sing song like.

Now Janna was more mad and scrapped the sides of the pudding cup before putting the spoon in Sonic's mouth.

"Now I want a custard pie." said Sonic.

Janna groaned as Ray appeared and pulled out a custard pie with whipped cream on it.

He whispered into his girlfriends ear who smirked and took the pie.

"What're you waiting for, give me the pie." said Sonic.

Janna then threw the pie into Sonic's face.

Sonic exploded causing Janna to freak out.

"Ahem." A Voice said

Janna turned and saw Sonic all fine and she freaked out.

"How did you?" said Janna.

"I've gotten wise to you. Plus I'd like you to meet my new roommate." said Sonic.

Duncan appeared and placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"I'm the rebel of a long line of cops, grew up in tons of juvinile homes, and I've got a very huge criminal record." said Duncan.

Janna freaked out.

Duncan just smirked and picked Janna up and threw her in the pool.

Sonic chuckled.

"Nice." said Sonic.

He and his new roommate fist bumped each other as Max and Roxanne appeared.

Max saw the destroyed fake Sonic and became shocked.

"OH GOD, SONIC! HE WAS THE BEST MAN AT MY WEDDING!" yelled Max.

Sonic groaned.

"Over here big guy." said Sonic.

Max turned to the real Sonic and freaked out. In face he was so freaked out he accidentally pushed his wife into the pool and ran away.

"ZOMBIE!" Max shouted.

Sonic groaned.

"I'd be better off in the Alola reigon." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In the Alola reigon; an original Vulpix was talking with an Alola Vulpix.

"An ice Vulpix? But I'm a fire type. How does it make any sense that you're an ice type?" said the original Vulpix.

The Ice Vulpix laughed.

"Yeah that doesn't make any sense. You know what else doesn't make any sense? A six tailed fox that shoots fire out of it's mouth." said the Ice Vulpix.

In another part of the island; an original Sandslash was talking with an Alola Sandslash.

"Huh, you look like a blue hedgehog." said the original Sandslash.

The Ice Sandslash smiled.

"A blue hedgehog? That's ridiculous." said the Ice Sandslash.

The fire Vulpix appeared and saw the Ice Sandslash.

"Whoa, dig your look bro." said the fire Vulpix.

The Vulpix ran off as the Ice Sandslash turned to Vulpix.

"Right back at you." said the Ice Sandslash.

He turned back to his original counterpart.

"Yeah I'm gonna go hang out with that multi tailed fox so see you." said ice/steel Sandslash.

With a normal Raticate he was with his dark Type Raticate form.

"So you're very fat?" said the original Raticate.

The Dark Raticate became mad.

"You're fat too." said the Dark Raticate.

The Dark Raticate became madder.

"Plus you look like a potato with fur and teeth." said the Darkness Raticate.

"Same to you." said the Original Raticate.

The Dark Raticate sighed.

"We really need to lose weight." said the Dark Raticate.

With an original Marowak and an Alola Marowak; the original Marowak was shocked by his alternate version's burning bone.

"You have a bone that's on fire?" said the original Marowak.

Ghost and Fire Marowak smiled.

"Yeah man, what's better then having a bone in memory of your hot mother?" said the Alola Marowak.

He then became shocked.

"Now that I mention it, I should apologize to my psychiatrist." said he Alola Marowak.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Wouldn't argue with that." said Duncan.


End file.
